


Warring Want

by Hyperballad



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anime, Explicit Sexual Content, Inner world, M/M, Oneshot fic, Strangulation, Violent foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperballad/pseuds/Hyperballad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scene opens with Ulquiorra Cifer standing before Ichigo Kurosaki and willing him to continue the battle but Ulquiorra's body was destroyed beyond repair and he realizes he is unable to fight. With Ulquiorra finally defeated, resigned to his death, he comes to understand the meaning of a heart and its true purpose, inside of his own inner world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warring Want

**Author's Note:**

> Please Note: This is a oneshot fic  
> Hi everyone! Trying my hand at a different fandom and hopefully it turned out right. I used some lines from Bleach so that it would work with this fic. I was inspired by a Bleach fanart shown to me by a friend and this work is actually dedicated to her. Thank you, Annie for everything! I will always cherish and enjoy our conversations ;) <3
> 
> PS Sorry I don't have the link of that fan art so I cannot reference it here :(

The battle was already lost and Ulquiorra stood before Ichigo, his body slowly crumbling to useless ash in the wind. Somehow, there is no pain. He was resigned to this fate the moment he realized his internal organs have been destroyed, his self-healing capabilities can only do so much and he had finally reached his limit. Close by, the girl stood next to Ichigo. She looked disheveled, her clothes are tattered to shreds and for some reason, she was crying, there are tears falling down from her eyes. He had seen tears before and he had been curious to know why it was so easy for these humans to cry. He never could understand their purpose for he had never known tears himself. How strange it is, for she appeared not to be crying because she felt any pain inside. She seemed to be crying over something. Could she be crying...over him? That was a thought to consider. She had spoken of the heart, how it runs with so much emotion. He remembered when he had told her of his thoughts over such a human condition back then.

 " _Hearts, you say? You Humans are always so quick to speak of such things. As though you carry your hearts in the very palms of your hands. But this eye of mine perceives all. There is nothing that it overlooks. If this eye cannot see a thing, then it does not exist. That is the assumption under which I have always fought. What is this "heart"? If I tear open that chest of yours, will I see it there? If I smash open that skull of yours, will I see it there?"_

There was a part of him that thought she would be all alone, despondent and broken once he had killed her comrades, whom she called her friends but that was one promise that had proven empty, as the proof of his own extinction lay before him. He had assumed this would be her lesson on how it would feel like to be truly alone.

Loneliness. He had of course learned of loneliness.

Even though he was a member of Espada, he felt indifferent towards all of them. He saw most of his comrades as trash. At the onset, he knew he was dissimilar from all of them and back when he had been a hollow, there was a clear distinction from everyone else; strange even to the strange that perhaps this had been the source of his personal philosophy and his coldness towards everything. There had been nothing but emptiness and loneliness from the very beginning, and he had known of nothing else, until the moment of his death. As he reached out to Orihime, trying to decipher the meaning of the heart as he faded, inside of himself...something strange was happening.

Part of his consciousness was in his own inner world and the entire scene was of red sands and a black, starless sky. The sand appeared to glow, throwing a light over everything. Ulquiorra noticed that in his inner world, he is whole again and that he was clothed in his Arrancar garb. His face remained expressionless as he looked about him but then, something slammed at him from behind, causing him to fall down onto the sand on his knees. He looked down at his pale hands clutching at the red sand and then he noted the shadow of something with large bat-like wings flying over him. He turned his head and to his surprise, he saw another being, who was actually himself in his Segunda Etapa form. He slowly got up, thinking this was a doppelganger of sorts and he intended to best it. He tried to adopt the same Segunda Etapa transformation but shockingly enough, it was not going through. His eyes grew wide and startled but he regained his former composure immediately.

No matter. Whatever this creature may be, he will fight it as it seems to indicate it wanted them to battle, assuming a fighting stance as it landed on the ground. It did not say anything to him so he decided not to say anything as well. Oddly enough, he did not wonder why he would end up fighting an image of himself in his inner world as he dies. It's as if it was inconsequential. He only knew they had to fight. He immediately called forth his Zanpakutō and used Luz de la Luna upon this mirror image. The doppelganger smiled impudently and was immediately able to dodge the attack but not knowing that it was Ulquiorra's ruse, who used his Sonído, was unable to block the attack from behind with a second Luz de la Luna from Ulquiorra. A great reddish cloud arose from the blast. Ulquiorra immediately knew that the being had somehow deflected his attack and was guarded as the smoke arose, hiding the presence of his enemy. He held up his katana and used his wings to try and clear the air but as he did this action, the other Ulquiorra came out of the smoke with such uncanny speed that the real Ulquiorra almost got sliced by the Luz de la Luna that the pretender was also using.

Finally, Ulquiorra decided to question the doppelganger of his motives. "What do you want?"

The other, who was still holding the green and black spear of pure dark energy, dropped his defensive stance and grinned at him. It was odd, seeing a smile on a face that was familiarly his.

"What do you want?" was the returned response.

"I want to deprive you of your existence, pretender. Your imitation of my appearance is a foolish ploy to use. Did you think this will rob me of my ability to kill you? With certainty, I shall end your life...and with pleasure I will show you no mercy-"

The other began to laugh insolently, clutching his stomach at the hilarity of Ulquiorra's threats and causing the spear to disperse to nothingness. This doppelganger reached up to push at the black hair that fell over his forehead and gave Ulquiorra a leering grin once more.

"Well no wonder you lost to that Human-turned-Hollow! If you had wanted so badly to extinguish _our_ life, you could have just very well pointed a dark cero upon yourself and obliterated your own skull-"

"What do you mean?" Ulquiorra frowned deeply, narrowing his eyes at the other. He did not make any sense. This discussion was becoming ridiculous.

"You can't kill me because you are me!" The other said in a sing-song, needling voice that was beginning to irritate Ulquiorra, and he was always the type who does not easily lose his cool indifference.

He was through talking with such a nonsensical creature. He decided to attack again. Using Sonído once more, he went towards the other and began to hurl numerous Luz de la Luna upon him. The doppelganger stood stock still and waited for the javelins to pierce him through, opening his arms out as if to welcome them. The bombardment met its mark and it tore through the pretender's flesh, the attack concentrated mostly upon the torso. Ulquiorra thought his victory was imminent, for he had intended to use his dark cero on that being's worthless skull, but just when he thought he will not be shocked by anything, he was shocked once more as he looked down at his torso and saw himself mutilated by some invisible force, tearing through his guts and exposing coils of innards, his garb stained by his own dark blood. His green eyes trembled in their sockets as he stared at this oddity. Could it be...that what this creature is saying was true? They are the same being? Somehow, he could not accept that this aberration was in any way related to him or was part of him.

They are both standing there, breathing harshly. The only difference is that Ulquiorra's face remained coldly expressionless, for he felt no real pain, his nerves instantly healed that he was spared of showing such a weakness, while the other Ulquiorra smiled snidely on. The other Ulquiorra suddenly reached down and touched his blasted torso, and then he brought up his fingers to his lips and licked at his own blood obscenely, laughing as he did so. Because both of them have restorative abilities, their wounds are already healing at an exponential rate.

"Do you believe me now?" The odd Ulquiorra teased.

 "No," Was Ulquiorra's cold response.

"Had I used our Hierro, the damage would have been minimal. However, we both know that this is a trivial matter at the moment. Our internal organs have been severely damaged out _there._ Even if we heal ourselves over and over in here...what of it? We are both dying anyway-"

Ulquiorra grew silent as he stared at this other Ulquiorra. So this being, whatever he is, was aware of the turn of events that occurred outside of this Inner world. If Ulquiorra were to accept the concept that this is _his_ Inner world, then this being before him may indeed be a part of his consciousness. How could this be happening now? It was odd that this anomaly should come out right at this very moment. He had tried to deduce the source of this aberrant being but he could not think of the logic of this occurrence. Death was upon him and he was willing to receive it, as surely as he had acknowledged his defeat by Ichigo. But why now? What does this _thing_ want?

"If what you are saying is the truth, then I find this entire situation to be meaningless. Why should I drag this on? If we are to die, then let us both just die-"

The other Ulquiorra shook his head slowly, seemingly exasperated that the true Ulquiorra did not understand the situation. He looked up at Ulquiorra intently, holding his gaze.

"Why can't you accept this? You want something, Ulquiorra...but you refuse to see what is right before your eyes-"

"I want something?" Ulquiorra said in a low voice. Before the other Ulquiorra could continue, he began to assault the other once again, this time attacking with a cero and he saw the other deflected it with ease with one hand, throwing it some distance away and causing a large, body of sand to explode heavenwards and now it was raining down upon them in a gritty torrent of red debris. He countered again before the other could retaliate. He took out his katana and slashed the other Ulquiorra's wing, causing his own wing to be rended only for it to quickly restore itself once more. The other Ulquiorra's grin grew even wider.

"So you want to play games first? This should be fun!" He tittered and then he used his own talons and began to slash out at Ulquiorra, who continued with his frenzied attack using his own Zanpakutō.

The other was fending him off playfully with an ease of effort. Then letting out one loud cry of triumph, the doppelganger was able to throw his katana at a great distance using his bare talons. Ulquiorra intended to fly over there on that mound of sand to retrieve his sword but the other Ulquiorra grabbed his ankle, mid-flight and threw him down onto the sand, hard, sending grit flying everywhere. In terms of strength, he was after all, using the Segunda Etapa, easily defeating the true Ulquiorra at every turn if he wanted to. Ulquiorra for some strange reason could not achieve this form; he could only summon his Zanpakutō.

The fighting continued, but somehow, the other Ulquiorra appeared to be holding back. Ulquiorra used every technique that he knew he could use but the other could not be defeated because he knew how to counter them. At some point, they ended up rolling around on the sand, slashing and wounding each other, the other using his dark-clawed talons, Ulquiorra using cero and a shortened version of his spear and powerful punches were also thrown in. Ulquiorra's cheek was cut and bleeding and then the other Ulquiorra did something extremely strange. He bent down and licked the blood from the wound as it healed. Ulquiorra, for the first time in a long time, felt something stir within himself at that indecent touch. He had recalled the most intense feeling he ever felt was the loneliness and along with it, some other strange feeling he had been trying to suppress because he could not understand it...longing.

If Ulquiorra could blush, he would have blushed at that moment. "What did you do that for?" He asked the other in a harsh, gasping voice.

The doppelganger suddenly smiled at him gently, it was strangely similar to Orihime's smile somehow and this other was bending down close to do something else, his lips descending once more. Panicked, Ulquiorra pushed the other off of himself with a tremendous force and using Sonído, he was able to pick up his sword and attack the other afresh with more violence. He succeeded in cutting the other's arm, only for another arm to grow in its place. The same thing happened to him and his sword hand fell to the sand, leaking blood and gore. He picked up the severed hand indifferently to pry the hilt of his sword from the death-grip of the useless limb. Ulquiorra was becoming even more ruthless in his attacks, wounding the other as many times as he can, even as the wounds are reflecting their violent rend upon his own flesh, trying to find that moment when the other would be unguarded so that he may end both their lives. The other Ulquiorra refused to die though.

His pretender sighed loudly, finding that the fighting was just tedious that he commented on this. "Why do you keep denying what you want? Perhaps I should do something to really make you see it-"

Ulquiorra did not bother to reply. He was intending to still keep on going on the offensive but the other changed his attack. He used his tail and it whipped out and wrapped itself around Ulquiorra's throat. The other was nearly strangling him and Ulquiorra found himself struggling, causing him to drop his sword down onto the sand while the other lifted him up off his feet. His Zanpakutō dispersed, along with his own bat wings and he was left defenseless. The other Ulquiorra stalked closer and then he picked up the sword in one of his black talons.  He lifted the sword up and then he used it to stab Ulquiorra's belly, right up to the hilt. Ulquiorra gagged and spewed blood from his mouth, his hands feebly still clutching at the tail, trying to free himself. The other Ulquiorra left the sword impaled within Ulquiorra and then he drew Ulquiorra to himself and embraced him, even as his own belly began to bleed on.

"Is this not what you wanted, Ulquiorra? Don't you know what this is?" the other said softly.

Ulquiorra struggled and gagged, his eyes narrowed down at his pretender. _What was this being trying to say? What does he need to know?_

The other Ulquiorra leaned in close and he whispered into Ulquiorra's ear. "Feel. Don't you feel anything?"

He was not making sense to Ulquiorra at first and then the other gently nuzzled his face to Ulquiorra's cheek, pressing close and driving the hilt in. Ulquiorra winced. Feeling the pain in his wound this time. How could this be happening? He froze for a moment, slightly trembling when realization finally dawned on him. The other was telling him to find his own heart and to feel. Not just to feel but to fulfill that long ago feeling he had failed to understand inside of himself: To surrender to his own longing so that he may end it. This was just...too horrifying for Ulquiorra. It was a strange anomaly that he would consider a great blasphemy upon himself. And yet here is this being, undressing him while he strangled him. This other Ulquiorra grabbed the hilt of the sword embedded in his belly and drew it out roughly, throwing it off somewhere, causing Ulquiorra to let out a trembling cry of pain. Then the other Ulquiorra continued removing his clothes from him. The pretender pushed him down onto the sand and kneeled between his legs. Ulquiorra was completely naked before him and for the first time, helpless against _himself_.

This other Ulquiorra suddenly drew close and kissed his closed lips, his tongue indecently licking at Ulquiorra's lower lip. The tail tightened around his throat and both he and the other Ulquiorra began to gasp breathlessly over each other's faces. Because he was being strangled by that tail, it forced Ulquiorra to open his mouth wide, prompting the other Ulquiorra to dive in and kiss his lips hungrily, sucking as he went. Ulquiorra felt heat race up to his face at these strange, compounded sensations running through him. Being strangled and kissed at the same time robbed him of air, which would have killed a normal human being, but not he. He was scrabbling hard at that tail again, wanting to free himself but the other held fast.

" _Feel_ , just let go-" His other self rasped out and then he drove his manhood into Ulquiorra as he spread his legs open roughly, penetrating him quickly and without warning.

The pain was indescribable. He had experienced being stabbed, maimed and gutted but this…his body was not prepared for this. He screamed silently as the other violated him, his mouth hung open and he kicked out with his feet, trying to unglue this abominable thing from himself. But the other gritted its teeth and drove himself deeper into Ulquiorra, feeling the very same pain he was feeling but enduring the pain anyway. The other Ulquiorra groaned and pressed his face to the true Ulquiorra's shoulder, his arms are propped up at Ulquiorra's sides as he thrusted his hips forward even as Ulquiorra fought him and tried to push him off. Ulquiorra still could not move because the other's tail was still strangling him, albeit loosely this time. The other Ulquiorra's wings flapped weakly over them both, blocking his view of the empty black skies.

Ulquiorra lifted a shaking hand and tried to push the other Ulquiorra's face away but the other let out a low growl and bit his fingers instead, causing blood to flow, while his hips kept on pounding away at the back of Ulquiorra's thighs. Ulquiorra moaned, shutting his eyes tight until finally, he had stopped struggling. There was no point to fight on. He was once again defeated and he was quietly chiding himself for letting these things occur. Maybe it was that girl's fault, putting these thoughts inside of his head or perhaps these unsavory ideas had been simmering inside of him for some time now and he was just realizing it.

Something strange was happening to his body once more. He thought these shifts of sensations curious that he found himself...accepting them. His own manhood was feeling strangely full and this palpable heat was racing inside of his flesh and upon his skin. He opened his eyes slowly and saw the other Ulquiorra's intent expression as he moved on top of him, his long and flowing black hair sweeping up against Ulquiorra's skin. The burning hurt he felt inside of his backside brought forth a new sensation that was shockingly pleasant as his other self found that nerve inside of him, the other's sex jabbing against it repeatedly and then pain opened up to pleasure.

There was a change in the quality of his moans as he cried out again and he could not stop his own hands as he reached up to hold on to the other Ulquiorra's shoulders, prompting the other to uncoil his tail from the true Ulquiorra's neck. He drew closer and gently kissed that bruised neck, licking and sucking as he moved restlessly against Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra's own face burned hotly, his legs tightening against the other Ulquiorra's furred waist and his own arms drew him close in an embrace.

"Did you feel that?"The other Ulquiorra whispered against his lips when he lifted his head up to look down at him. Ulquiorra responded with a softly sighing moan, this unbearable heat, burning...burning away at him. He held onto the other, his own forehead pressing up against the other's forehead and his own lips clasped up to kiss his other self. He could feel what the other Ulquiorra felt as he plunged inside of Ulquiorra's backside. It was this wet tightness that strangled his manhood over and over, drowning him in heat and intense sensations that drove him insane with want.

"I want you to understand, that through pain and pleasure, I am here...and my heart is with you-" His other self promised, smiling.

He had never realized that he would end up doing this act upon himself. He had denied himself such earthy pleasures because he had thought them irrelevant but this...it was undeniably good. It felt good to do this. The other Ulquiorra turned him around, grabbing the back of his head possessively so he could take him from behind and he surrendered to his other's whims. This Ulquiorra bit his shoulder roughly, drawing blood once more and Ulquiorra groaned at the sensation he felt. Flash of pain, blossoming heat and then the pleasant sensation as his other self licked and kissed at the healed shoulder. He cried out in surprise as he felt a gush of liquid between his legs and the building sensation finally spiraled upwards, reaching its peak and crashing through his very being.

Gasping, he looked down at the white fluid that splattered down upon the red sand. He knew what this is. He had orgasmed. He had never known that it would feel this way. It sent a thrilling spasm throughout his body, making him feel strangely sensitive. He also felt his doppelganger come inside of him. He discerned that indecent spew inside of himself; shivered at the explosive heat it caused within. They both collapsed onto the sand, breathless, with the other holding onto him and pulling him close, turning him around so that they would be face to face.

They reach out, embracing one another as they sat up straight and then they kiss passionately. They did this for some time and this inner world...where they both love each other, began to slowly fall apart around them, the skies above deteriorating into a white nothingness and the sands surrounding them sank into some empty oblivion until they are only surrounded by this white world. The other Ulquiorra gently pulled back and touched Ulquiorra's chest, beneath the area where his hollow hole is.

"You see? There is nothing to fear anymore...no more emptiness and loneliness for you and me. If you give me your heart, I will give you mine and we will never be alone-"

"Yes," Ulquiorra agreed, reaching out to hold his other self by the hand. The other drew close and kissed Ulquiorra's cheek tenderly. Both of them looked out far across this world, their sight fell upon Orihime as she reached out sadly for his hand, grasping nothing but his dusty corruption in the outer world. Their war upon each other and their lovemaking occurred as if it had happened for hours but it seems time is stretched in this inner world and in truth, it all but happened in a split second. Ulquiorra spoke out to Orihime with his mind as his other self held him lovingly, kissing his forehead.

"I see. This. Yes. This thing in my hand is the heart..."

Ulquiorra then passed away from the outer world and he and his other are surrounded by nothing but a pure and cool whiteness. He hoped she had heard him in her mind so that she will not be saddened by his death. He faced his other self and placed a soft kiss upon his lips. His other self touched the back of his neck.

"And what now, Ulquiorra?"

"Now?" Ulquiorra queried and then he gave his other self his first real smile.

_We have all of eternity to find out, don’t we?_

 


End file.
